


You aren’t a bad person

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Camille tried to talk down Aaron in the midst of Bix leaving set sometime after 2x17





	You aren’t a bad person

**Author's Note:**

> Still not over how well the episode was will be watching more Chicago hope soon so I can keep writing for these two lovebirds I love them so much

“Aar you seem out of it”Camille said to him 

Ever since Bix had left Chicago Hope Aaron couldn’t help but blame himself 

“I pushed her to her breaking point”Aaron got the words out 

Camille has her hand on his shoulder her thumbs raking softly to soothe him 

“I feel like the worst person on earth”Aaron says 

“You aren’t a bad person”Camille tells the man 

“Good luck convincing my mind otherwise”Aaron muttered


End file.
